


When I Kissed the Teacher

by Talinor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Single Dad Caleb, Teacher Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: “If we’re going on a first-name basis, then mine is Caleb. Thank you.”“For what?”“For being so patient with him,” his gaze floated down to his son sneaking a peek at her. “Not many treat him the same way you did, so I appreciate it.”“You don’t have to thank me for decency.” She crouched down to be on eye level with Ali. “It was an honor having you in my class. I’ll miss you next year.” She held up a fist for him. “If you have any troubles in first grade, my door’s always open, okay?”





	When I Kissed the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> nghh colonel i'm trying to write over the summer but my writer's block/laziness is dummy thicc
> 
> title's from the song of the same title by ABBA. yes i'm that bitch  
enjoy!

Alistair is… a special boy. Ever since the first day of school, when he lined up the available toys instead of playing with them, she knew. He didn’t like loud sounds, or his things (including worksheets) being taken without permission. He fidgeted in his chair quite often. He didn’t like being touched. Jester tripped up more than she liked to admit, but she tried her hardest to accommodate him.

So on the end of the last day, when he ran up and hugged her, it was… probably the best moment of her short teaching career. He looked at her with those shimmering green eyes. “Miss Lavorre,” he said quietly, still clinging to her long skirt. “My pater wants to see you.”

She smiled down at him. “Okay,” she looked around at the various groups of her now-former students packing up with their guardians. None of them struck her as Alistair’s father. “Is he in the hall?” When he nodded, she reached a hand down. “Would you mind taking my hand so I don’t get lost?” Obviously the opposite was the real reason, but it made him feel better to feel personally responsible for her being. He shook his head and let go of her skirt to take her hand.

It was a bit of a struggle to get through the crowd while trailing behind Alistair, but she managed with only a few bumps and awkward “sorry”s. When they got to the door, Alistair pushed at it to no avail. After a few seconds of trying his best, he looked up at her. Only then did she open it. Naturally the hallway was emptier. There were a few straggling groups, but it was far easier to spot who she presumed to be Ali’s father.

And… _ wow. _ Oh wow. 

Okay, maybe that reaction was a bit much. He wasn’t an Adonis radiating pure attractiveness with rock-hard abs and… something else. But he was attractive in a more… comfortable way. If that even made sense. His ginger hair looked soft. She couldn’t help but notice the light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and seeping gray hints of eyebags. Despite that, his crystal blue eyes looked sharp. Attentive. It didn’t take long for him to notice them coming.

“Pater!” Ali called, racing for his dad. Despite how short his legs were, they were more difficult to keep up with than she thought.

His smile was more beautiful than anything else. “Ah, so _ you’re _ my son’s favorite.” One hand rested hovering slightly above Alistair’s back while the other reached to offer a handshake. “Miss Lavorre, I’m Mr. Widogast. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the person my son keeps talking about.”

She took the hand and shook it. “Just call me Jester, Mr. Widogast.” She raised a brow. “So, Alistair talks about me at home?”

He chuckled. “Hardly a day goes by when he doesn’t.” He looked down at his son with a teasing grin. “Isn’t that right, _ hase?” _ Alistair didn’t respond, but she saw the blush at the tips of his ears as he buried his face in Mr. Widogast’s jacket. “If we’re going on a first-name basis, then mine is Caleb. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being so patient with him,” his gaze floated down to his son sneaking a peek at her. “Not many treat him the same way you did, so I appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to thank me for decency.” She crouched down to be on eye level with Ali. “It was an honor having you in my class. I’ll miss you next year.” She held up a fist for him. “If you have any troubles in first grade, my door’s always open, okay?”

He nodded and bumped her fist. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but they hadn’t spilled yet. He buried his face in his father’s jacket again. Jester stood back up.

“You have a phone, right?” she asked. He nodded, but looked a bit confused, so she explained. “I wanna give you my number. In case he’s having trouble adjusting and wants to hear from me, or…”

_ Or you want to talk to me _

He didn’t ask. There was a strange knowing look in his eyes, but he obliged. She put her number in as a contact, he texted her to know it was him, and then they were off. Leaving Jester with a dwindling class to still say goodbye to and an attractive man’s number.

Not bad, Lavorre. Not bad at all.

It took not even a full day to get a message from Caleb. The next morning, she had a notification from him. It was short, simple, and to the point.

_ Coffee at the Traveller’s? _

It made her smile. She hadn’t been to the Traveller’s in forever, and she missed it terribly. But the main reason was cause if she didn’t know any better, this sounded like a date. But that was ridiculous, right? They met yesterday. They barely talked to each other. And yet… she hoped. She didn’t quite know why, but that didn’t stop her blind little heart from fluttering at the prospect.

_ sure _   
_ want me to bring anything for ali? _

The reply didn’t come immediately. That was understandable. But it gave her just enough time to wonder if she should have sent that text at all. Then, after what felt like an eternity, her phone pinged once more.

_ Ali doesn’t like coffee. He also doesn’t like being up this early, so I’m letting him sleep. Is that alright with you? _

Such a formal texter. It was endearing.  
_ ofc! prob get him some donuts or smth though just in case  
see you there? _

She got up and threw on some casual clothes. They looked nice, but it also looked like she wasn’t trying too hard in case this was just a friendly thing. Didn’t wanna assume, but also wanted to look nice just in case. With practiced precision, she put her hair up in a somewhat decent bun and in no time, she was out the door of her little apartment.

_ I bet I’ll get there first. _

_ ur on  
winner gets the loser a pastry of their choice? _

_ You have a deal, Jester. Hope you don’t mind spending money on a blueberry muffin. _

_ we’ll see caleb, we’ll see _

**Author's Note:**

> there will most likely be a second part  
my tumblr: squishy--squish  
my discord: MyBatteryisLowandit'sGettingDark


End file.
